Loving the enemy
by Aiyh-Sa
Summary: The sequel to Trusting the enemy. Zoe must choose between Moby and Psymon, but it is a decision she doesn't want to make.
1. FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own SSX or anything to do with it, eg. characters, tracks, etc. EA owns all that stuff. As if you didn't know that already!  
  
This is the sequel to Trusting the Enemy, and I finally managed to get to write this! If you haven't already read Trusting the Enemy, then go back and read it now, or else you won't understand this. Anyway, enough of me rambling on, enjoy!  
  
Why did this have to happen to me? I shouldn't have let it get like this. I was so stupid. I should have chosen just one and left it at that, but I was immature enough to make them think I want them both. Now they hate each other, and they probably hate me too. So now I must make the choice- Psymon or Moby?  
  
Zoe lay on her bed, staring up at the dark ceiling. It was 2.11am, but she felt restless. She had so much on her mind. She was still recovering from the avalanche, and had been told to lay off snowboarding for a while to let her broken hip and leg heal. The officials had postponed the next race for a month to give everyone time to recover, and the Elysium Alps course had been closed for repairs. She was feeling depressed from Seeiah's funeral, and just didn't feel like sleeping. Sighing, she sat up, and pulled herself into the wheelchair she had been given while her hip recovered, and wheeled herself over to the open window across the room. Looking out, she could see the moonlight shimmering across the river that ran through the Mesablanca course, making the black water glisten, like it was scattered with diamonds. Zoe made her way back to her bed, still trying to sort out all muddled thoughts that ran relentlessly through her mind. Too much had happened for her to cope with, and she didn't want to think about it anymore. She lay down on her bed, and closed her eyes, finally drifting off to sleep.  
  
Moby sat in the cafeteria of the hotel, trying to eat his bacon and eggs. However, he kept looking up at Psymon, and found it hard to concentrate on his breakfast. He had hated Psymon ever since the avalanche, and knew that unless he got rid of that freak, he would have no chance of getting Zoe. He glared at Psymon, his head fuming with hatred and anger. He had to find a way to stop Psymon in his tracks. Just as he began to eat again, he heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned around to see Zoe behind him, with a food tray in her lap. She wheeled over to him, smiling.  
  
"Mind if I, uh, park here?" she asked, smiling in a way that always made Moby feel like he would do anything for her. He smiled back ,and shifted his chair over to make space for her. He noticed Psymon scowling with envy at the sight, and smirked in satisfaction, but his face fell when Zoe beckoned for Psymon to come over. The two sat on either side of Zoe, trying to ignore each other. Zoe sensed the discomfort, and tried to start a friendly conversation.  
  
"So," she began, trying to think of something to say. "How is the league getting on without me and Kaori?" Moby was about to answer, but Psymon cut in, and Zoe immediately regretted starting the conversation.  
  
"We're doing okay," Psymon said, looking at Moby with a malicious glint in his eyes. Moby grumbled, trying to control himself, and got back at Psymon by putting his arm around Zoe's shoulder. Psymon completely lost it, and stood up suddenly, throwing his chair to the floor. He slammed his fist on the table, seething with anger as he stared at Moby, who returned the look with a deadly glare. The two men moved closer, until they were almost nose to nose. They stood still, looking into each others eyes, and the room fell silent. Kaori hid behind Marty, who sat her back down by him and tried to calm her. Luther grinned at the prospect of seeing a real fight, and the others held their breath in anticipation. Nobody moved until Moby at last broke the silence.  
  
"Think you can outdo me? Bring it on." Psymon, grinned, then suddenly lunged forward, hitting Moby straight in the stomach, and Moby stumbled back, before charging at Psymon, fists flailing. He caught Psymon in the jaw, but failed to deflect a blow in the shoulder. Before long, the two men were beating each other up, in frenzy of fists and flying trays. Moby slammed a food tray over the back of Psymon's head, who hurled a chair back at his opponent. Moby fell, dragging down Psymon with him. They rolled about on the floor, viciously attacking each other, trying to batter each other to a pulp. Zoe had to quickly wheel out of the way to avoid being caught up in the fight, and by now everyone was crowding around the two fighters, cheering and yelling. Rahzel walked into the cafeteria, and had to quickly duck as a bottle of cola flew at him, smashing against the wall behind him. He jogged over to the crowd and pushed his way through, and he and Brodi managed to drag the two men away from each other.  
  
"Lemme GO!" Psymon barked, struggling against Rahzel's grip, trying to reach Moby, who was also trying to get away from Brodi, who had him in an arm lock.  
  
"What's going on?" Rahzel sighed, and was answered by the two men yelling incomprehensively at each other, and Moby tried to kick out at Psymon, but Brodi dragged him further back. Once they had calmed down, Rahzel let Psymon go, and Brodi released Moby. The two men walked back over to the table, and carried on eating in silence, not looking at each other, or acknowledging each other's presence. Zoe decided to leave them in peace, and wheeled over to Marty and Kaori. She smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I should remember not to try ad get them to talk to each other," she remarked, moving up to the table. Marty grinned.  
  
"Don't worry," he laughed. "It was inevitable that they were going to fight sooner or later." He leaned back and looked over at the two enemies, studying the damage. They were covered in bruises, and Moby had a black eye while Psymon's nose was bleeding slightly. Both were covered in food. Marty sniggered, and turned back to his food. Zoe looked at Kaori, who was still giggling at the two men.  
  
"So, how's your leg?" Zoe asked. Kaori smiled.  
  
"It hurts a bit, but it's getting better." She said. "The worst part is trying to get used to the prosthetic leg." She rolled up the leg of her jeans to show Zoe the fake lower leg attached to her thigh by some kind of brace. Zoe was impressed by how real it looked. The texture was pretty similar to that of her other leg, as was the colour, only the prosthetic was a little lighter in colour, and looked too perfect to be a real leg. She looked back at Kaori, who smiled again.  
  
"It's not fair," she laughed, pretending to sulk. Zoe seemed puzzled.  
  
"What's not fair?"  
  
"You get a wheelchair, and all I get are crutches!" Zoe laughed, and looked at Moby and Psymon. How was she going to choose? Still, she had to decide fast, or they would end up getting more and more hostile towards each other. If she wasn't careful someone was going to end up getting hurt, and that could even be her. 


	2. Luther's advice

Okay, everyone listen up! There is a petition going on for FanFiction.net to show G-R rated stories as default instead of G - PG-13, so could everyone please sign it! The address is www.petitiononline.com/rstories/ so please visit it and sign it! We can win this campaign if we all pitch in! Thanks to Kurumi for notifying us of that petition! This chapter might seem a bit rubbishy, I'm suffering from a case of severe writer's block, which is why I haven't updated for so long. Hopefully it won't be too bad, but if it is, I'm really sorry! I'm trying my hardest, but I can't get rid of this stupid writer's block! One other thing: Iris Omega asked me who the character Marty is. In the uk version, he's there instead of Mac. So now you know!  
  
Psymon sat on a rock, looking up at the cloudless sky. It was still a mystery to him why anyone would want to build a snowboarding track in Mesablanca, but that didn't really matter that much to him. The warm weather and beautiful sunny sky made a change from the usual cold, windy mountains, and he didn't have to worry about the others moaning about how freezing it was. He stretched out across the rocky ground, resting his chin on his arms. He knew that he had to find a way to make Zoe love him, but he didn't know how. Ever since the avalanche, he couldn't stop thinking about her. When he closed his eyes, he saw her in front of him, smiling and looking as beautiful as she always did. He had her on his mind every second of every day, and he longed to be near her. He was madly in love with her, but he didn't know if she felt the same way as he did, and he doubted that she ever would. She was probably off somewhere with Moby right now, loving him, not Psymon. Psymon sighed heavily and got up. He took one last look at the horizon, then grabbed his board and skidded off for a freeride down the slopes.  
  
Zoe shifted uneasily, as Moby gently stroked her hair. She wasn't in the mood for him or Psymon sucking up to her right now, and just wanted to be left alone. Eventually she wheeled forward, knocking his hand away with hers.  
  
"Stop that, okay?" she ordered, and Moby walked off grumpily. She watched him go, before moving over to Kaori. "I wish they would stop fussing over me," she sighed. "They seem to be thinking of me more as a prize than as a person." Kaori shook her head.  
  
"I don't understand boys," she said, watching Moby sulk in a corner. "They always want to prove themselves to each other, and to us. It won't last long though, they'll outgrow it after a while." Zoe smiled, and looked around for Psymon, but there was no sign of him. That was odd, she thought, as Psymon would usually be trying to outdo Moby with the flattering thing. She wheeled away after a while, and made her way back to the hotel room. Once there, she dragged herself onto her bed and lay back, trying to decide what to do about the Moby/Psymon situation. She knew the obvious choice would be to go with Moby, as those two had more history together, and Psymon was enigmatic, and everyone kept away from him. He was probably happier as a loner, and she often found his attitude unsettling. However, something deep in her heart told her to go with Psymon. She felt a strange desire to unravel the mysteries surrounding him, and find the real man beneath the strange, puzzling exterior. She closed her eyes, wanting to block away the stress and angst of the day, longing for the comfort and calm of night. Thinking about it, she did find Psymon quite attractive. His dark eyes were incredible, almost bewitching, and even though he hardly ever smiled, when he did she felt herself go weak at the knees. Also, she knew at least a little of the real him, from when they were together in the avalanche. He was sweet and kind then, and she felt safe around him. In fact-  
  
Her eyes flickered open suddenly. She knew who to choose. She loved Psymon, not Moby. The only problem was how to tell Moby. He would be hurt, and might get angry, and that would mean he might try to hurt both her and Psymon. She needed a way to let him down gently. She got back into her wheelchair, and headed out of the room, knowing that she had to find someone who could give her advice, and she had a good idea of who to ask.  
  
He could hear it moving. He knew it wasn't his imagination now, there was something in the trees, and it was heading his way. He had to see what it was. Edging closer, Psymon picked up a large branch, ready to defend himself against whatever came out of the trees. He paused, and there was a moment of silence, before something large came bursting out of the forest. Instinctively, Psymon battered it with his branch, pounding it to the ground. He was rewarded with a loud groan, and he stopped and dropped his stick.  
  
"Uh, sorry Luther," he mumbled, as the large man got up, knocking the pine needles off his suede jacket.  
  
"What is yer problem?" Luther asked, staring in disbelief at Psymon. "I haven't said anything to offend you, have I?" Psymon just laughed, and shook his head.  
  
"Well, you could've been a bear or something! You shouldn't go sneaking up on people like that, I thought I was gonna get eaten!" Psymon laughed again, and sat down on his board. "So, what are you doing out here anyway?" He asked, looking up at Luther.  
  
"I was getting ready for a quick freeride, but my board slipped and went off down the slope. You haven't seen it, have yer?" Psymon shrugged, and Luther sat down next to him. "Why are you out here?" He asked, scratching his head.  
  
"Freeride," Psymon answered, looking down the slope. "I was trying to clear my head, I still don't know what to do about Zoe." Luther frowned thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, you shouldn't push it," he said. "Let her come to you, and don't show off too much. Just be nice to the girl, and she'll come to yer, trust me. Now if yer'll excuse me, I hafta find my board!" With that, he got up and trudged off through the fake snow, and Psymon got back up. That was it, he thought to himself. He had to impress her without trying to show off, but more get to know her better. Even if it meant ignoring Moby's taunts, it would be worth it. Zoe meant the world to him, and he sensed that Moby might hurt her if he didn't get there first. He cleared his head of those thoughts temporarily, and pushed off down the slope.  
  
Moby sat calmly in his room, a piece of paper in front of him on the table. He finally stopped writing, and read it over. Satisfied, he put it in an envelope, and grinned to himself. He'd make sure Zoe was his, even if it meant doing something he never usually dreamt of. He strode out of his room, and posted the letter, knowing that finally, Zoe would be his, and his only.  
  
The next day, a man in a large trench coat sat in his darkened office, reading a letter he had just received. It read:  
  
"Everything's ready. You know where to go. Bring your men. I'm going to have her, and if you help me, the reward will be great. Bring strong ropes, and some guns, as well as duck tape. That way, it'll be easier to shut her up while we get her out of there. Meet me on Thursday, at the gas station near the course. Moby"  
  
The man folded up the letter, and stuffed it in his pocket. He walked into another room, where a group of men were drinking and watching TV.  
  
"Get off your butts," he ordered. "We've got work to do." 


End file.
